Primrose Everdeen - District Twelve's youngest tribute in history
by TheGirl0nFir3
Summary: When Primrose Everdeen is reaped, her life is turned upside down, and her worst nightmares have come true. She must fight to the death in an all-out battle for her life inside the arena, where the dreams that have haunted her her whole life will become reality. RATED T FOR VIOLENCE.


** 'You look so beautiful, Katniss.'**

** 'Not as beautiful as you, little duck.'**

** Katniss' twelve year old sister Primrose smiled sadly as she admired her older sister.**

** This could be the last time they'd be together as sisters. Today was the day where the whole of Panem would come together to produce 24 fresh tributes for this year's Hunger Games.**

** 'You are prettier than me, Katniss. You always look beautiful.' Prim turned around and smiled at Katniss.**

** Katniss walked over and tugged on the back of Prim's shirt.**

** Prim rolled her eyes and smiled to herself as Katniss tucked her shirt into her plaided skirt.**

** 'Don't forget to tuck in your tail, little duck.' **

** It was the day of the reaping, and all of District Twelve were preparing to head down to the district courtyard, where tributes for that year would be chosen.**

** A loud siren rung throughout District Twelve as people emerged from their homes, and peace keepers barged into homes and dragged out those who tried to hide.**

** Prim observed her surroundings, tears welling up in her eyes in fright as Katniss lead her over to the sign in.**

** Katniss abruptly stopped when she noticed Prim clinging to her arm.**

** 'Prim.-'Katniss began.**

** Prim shook her head and her body racked with sobs as tears rolled down her cheeks.**

** 'Prim, listen to me. They're just going to cut your finger, just a little blood. I'll meet you over with the little kids, okay?'**

** Prim stared at her sister wide eyed, and then hesitantly nodded and walked over and stood in line.**

** As she watched her big sister walk away to stand with the older children, a wave of sadness washed over her.**

** Would it be her? What if her name was picked and she had to go into the arena? Would anyone volunteer to take her place so that nobody would have to do it?**

** 'Hey! Hey Prim, wait up!'**

** Prim heard her name and turned around to see the face of Gale's (Katniss' best friend) younger brother and Prim's good friend, Rory.**

** He was the same age as Prim, although a lot taller and not as skinny. He looked as if he was fed well; Prim assumed the reason why was because Gale took out tessera every month for each member of his family.**

** In exchange for a year's supply of oil and grain, Gale's name was added one extra time into the reaping bowl **_**per**_** family member, thus making his total entries into this year's reaping, 42.**

** Katniss' name was in the bowl 20 times this year, after taking out tessera for herself, her mother and Prim.**

** Prim's own name was in once.**

** 'Prim?' Rory swayed from side to side watching Prim as she stared at the ground, deep in thought.**

** 'Hey, are you alright?' Rory kneeled down on one knee and waved his hand in front of her face.**

** 'Oh, yeah.' Prim shook her head and awkwardly smiled.**

** 'Great! So...' Rory looked down at the ground and smiled sadly.**

** 'There's nothing much to say, is there...?'**

** 'No... not at all, really, Rory.'**

** 'You're next.' Rory pointed ahead of her.**

** Prim turned around and walked over to the table.**

** A Peace keeper, presumably a woman due to her long nails, took hold of Prim's wrist and cut her finger, drawing a drop of blood.**

** Prim narrowed her eyes and jolted as the woman pressed Prim's finger down on a slip of paper, then folded it and put it into a large glass bowl.**

** 'Next!' the woman called.**

** Prim walked over to the group of younger kids and stood there with a blank expression on her face as she waited for Rory to approach her again.**

** 'Prim!' Rory called and she could hear his feet slapping against the gravel as he ran towards her.**

** 'Hmm?' Prim questioned, her back still turned to Rory.**

** 'Nothing, I just...'**

** Prim froze in surprise as Rory's fingers entwined with hers.**

** 'For luck.'**

** He squeezed her hand and they both looked to the front as the crowd came to an eerie silence.**

**'Welcome, welcome!' echoed the screechy voice of District Twelve's escort, Effie Trinket.**

**'Hello, District Twelve, and a Happy Hunger Games to you! And now, brought to you all the way from the Capitol, an exclusive clip of how Panem came to be this wonderful nation that we are today!'**

**`Prim glanced out of her peripheral vision at Rory. His face was twisted in a disgusted manner and his grip on her hand tightened painfully.****  
**** 'The Hunger Games, a revolution created by the Capitol itself, is the form of punishment for those involved in the war long ago. The Capitol, the highest government society of Panem, once known as North America, are to pick one male and one female tribute from each of the districts. Annually, a Hunger Games is held, and 24 enter a computerized arena. The one who can survive, wins, and gains a free home, and lifelong prosperity.'**

**Prim gripped onto Rory's hand as gruesome images of decapitated heads flashed on the screen.**

**Gasps arose from the crowd as a clip was shown of an arrow being shot through the heart **

**of a young girl.**

**Just as she wasn't able to take it no longer, the video had ended and Effie was screeching through the microphone again.**

**Now, it was time. Prim shivered in fear.**

'**Shh, Prim. Your name has only been in there once, it's your first year. They're not gonna pick you.' Rory tried to comfort her and he squeezed her hand again, reassuringly.**

'**Did you all enjoy that?!' Effie squealed over-enthusiastically, clapping her hands.**

** The crowd didn't respond.**

** Effie smiled awkwardly as she began to cast a serious look to the crowd.**

** 'And now, District Twelve, it is time to pick your tributes for this year's Hunger Games!'**

** With that, she walked over and stood between two large glass bowls, each bowl containing over 1000 slips of white paper with the names of district inhabitants printed on them.**

** 'Ladies first!'**

** With a flick of her wrist, Effie was holding a single piece of paper in her hands.**

** 'Our first tribute from District Twelve...'**


End file.
